


Ein Auge auf dich

by tojund_for_us



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: AU- the Jäger brothers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Klaus Jäger has a younger brother, Original Character(s), his name is Nick, their parents had bad humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen als Anya den Soldaten das erste Mal sah. Aufrecht und mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt stand er neben dem Standartenführer.Anya meets a strange new soldier in the camp, who tends to save her from unfortunate situations.
Relationships: Anya Yartseva/ Nick Jäger, Anya Yartseva/OMC
Kudos: 3





	Ein Auge auf dich

Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen als Anya den Soldaten das erste Mal sah. Aufrecht und mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt stand er neben dem Standartenführer. Er war ein ungewöhnlich großer Mann, der den Standartenführer um mindestens einen Kopf überragte, mit einer mächtigen, breitschultrigen Statur. Auch ein dunkler, dichter, wohlgepflegter Vollbart hob den Mann von vielen der anderen Soldaten ab.

Als Anya über den sandigen Platz lief spürte sie den Blick des fremden Mannes einen Moment auf sich ruhen, doch sie hob den Kopf nicht, um zurückzusehen.

Ein Schatten bedeckte plötzlich ihren Arbeitsplatz, der Tisch, welcher am nächsten am Fenster stand, mit einer kleinen Schreibmaschine und ein paar Blättern darauf. Sie sollte eine Notiz übersetzen, die im Lager gefunden worden war.

„Na, Schöne?“, kam da eine Stimme, fast hämisch und Anya fühlte sich augenblicklich bedroht. Der Soldat, der das Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, abhielt, schien jung zu sein. Das Gesicht war lang und hohlwangig, die dunklen Augen zu groß für den Rest der Visage und der Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen. Wie unverhohlen die Augen starrten! Anya antwortete dem Soldat nicht und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Der Standartenführer wollte diese Nachricht so schnell wie möglich haben. Dabei war Anya natürlich bewusst, dass es noch andere Übersetzer gab die denselben Text übersetzten, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Übersetzung wichtige Informationen zurückhielt. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte der Text so schnell wie möglich fertiggestellt werden.

„Sprechen Sie nicht?“, fragte der Soldat. „Sind Sie stumm? Nein, sind Sie nicht, sie sind ja eine Übersetzerin hier. Unsere einzige Übersetzerin.“

Einen Moment war Stille und Anya hielt weiterhin den Blick starr auf die Tasten der Schreibmaschine gerichtet.

„Schauen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche, so wie es sich gehört!“, meinte da der Soldat ein wenig gereizt und Anya hob die Augen, weil ihr nichts anderes übrig bliebt. Der Soldat grinste zufrieden und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Schritte ankamen und zu Anyas anderer Seite zu stehen kamen.

„Yartseva?“, kam eine tiefe, aber angenehme Stimme sachlich und Anya drehte sich um. Der neue Soldat stand dort, einen dieser schüsselförmigen, grüngrauen Stahlhelme auf dem Kopf und ein Gewehr über der Schulter.

„Jawohl“, antwortete sie und stand auf. Der Mann war wirklich groß und überragte sie um ein gutes Stück. Als sie antwortete, wandte er seinen Blick von dem anderen Soldaten ab und blickte auf sie hinunter. Seine Augen waren von einem hellen und erstaunlich kräftigem Blau, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, doch strahlten sie gleichzeitig eine Sanftheit aus, die Anya jegliche Angst vor diesem Mann nahm.

Der Mann musterte sie ebenfalls einen Augenblick, bevor er fast unmerklich nickte.

„Der Herr Standartenführer erwartet Ihre Anwesenheit“, meinte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Anya an ihm vorbeitreten konnte. Als sie nun das Gebäude verließ, folgte ihr der neue Soldat stumm. Anya wagte es nicht, sich nach ihm umzusehen, doch war sie erleichtert, dass er es war, der sie eskortierte und nicht der andere junge Soldat mit dem langen Gesicht und den zu großen Augen.

„Ah, Nick“, grüßte Jäger als sie eintraten. Der neue Soldat, Nick, nickte kurz Jäger, dann Anya zu und ließ sie dann in dem stickigen, nach Blut und Schweiß riechenden Raum mit einem fremden Gefangenen alleine.

Nikolai Ivuskin hieß der fremde Gefangene, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Heute sollte er weitere Gefangene auswählen, die mit ihm den Panzer bedienen sollten. Anya war von dem jungen Soldaten mit dem langen Gesicht und einem älteren, etwas dicklicherem Soldat aus ihrer Baracke abgeholt worden. Beide hatten sie mit unsittlichen Fragen und Worten bedrängt, sodass Anya nun mit unwohl gesenktem Kopf zwischen den beiden Soldaten stand und versuchte, ihre Blicke zu ignorieren. Als aber eine lüsterne Hand heimlich nach dem Saum ihrer Jacke grabschen wollte, zuckte sie mit einem unwillkürlichen Geräusch weg. Die beiden Soldaten grinsten nur hämisch und taten als sei nichts geschehen. Im nächsten Augenblick trat Nikolai vor und befand seine Mannschaft als ausgewählt. Anya trat mit gesenktem Kopfe hervor und eilte vor das Podest, auf dem die Offiziere versammelt standen.

„Die Auswahl ist getroffen, Herr Standartenführer“, sagte sie, gerade laut genug, dass Jäger es hören konnte. Er blickte sie einen Moment fast nachdenklich an, ehe er nickte und sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkehren musste. Die Lücke zwischen den beiden Soldaten hatte sich unbemerkt verschmälert und Anya wurde unwohl bei der Aussicht, sich wieder zwischen sie stellen zu müssen, doch es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Also nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen, unterdrückte den Ekel und stellte sich nun Schulter an Schulter zwischen die beiden Soldaten, die ihre Genugtuung nicht unterdrücken konnten.

Da aber spürte Anya ein Zupfen an ihrem Jackenärmel. Zuerst sanft, doch dann stärker und nach einem Moment so heftig, dass sie nach hinten gerissen wurde und sie sich strauchelnd in der nächsten Reihe wiederfand. Direkt neben Nick, der geradeaus starrte und unauffällig seine Hand von ihrem Ellenbogen nahm. Jägers Augen waren sofort auf sie gerichtet und seine Augen verengten sich für einen Moment ehe er seinen Blick abwandte und mit seiner Rede fortfuhr.

Anya atmete erleichtert auf, froh darüber, keine Strafe erhalten zu haben, dass sie ihren angestammten Platz verlassen hatte.

Als der Appell geendigt hatte, wandte sich Nick dem Podest zu und Anya spürte erneut Jägers Blick auf sich. Diesmal entschied sie sich, aufzusehen und stellte fest, dass Nick zuerst Jäger fest ansah und dann die beiden Soldaten vor sich als gäbe dieser Blick alleine die Schandtaten der beiden Soldaten preis. Anya war sich nicht sicher, ob Jäger die Anklage in Nicks Blick verstanden hatte, denn Jäger nickte ihm nur zu und wies ihm wortlos an, Anya fortzubringen.

Wortlos machte Nick kehrt und bedeutete Anya mit einer Handgeste, ihm zu folgen.

Ein seltsamer Mann, dachte sich Anya still, der seine eigenen Kameraden wegen solch einer nichtigen Sache anzuschwärzen suchte. Und doch war sie dankbar, dass er ihr aus der misslichen Situation geholfen hatte.

Am Tor der Baracke hielt Nick die Tür auf und nickte ihr zum Abschied zu.

Es war schon recht spät abends, als Anya endlich Jägers Quartier verlassen und zu den Baracken zurückkehren konnte. Eigentlich hatte die Sperrstunde schon angefangen, doch sie hatte diesmal eine Ausnahmegenehmigung und so ließ sie sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Nachthimmel zu betrachten. Da hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und senkte den Kopf wieder, um schnell zu ihrer Baracke zu kommen, doch die Schritte folgten ihr.

„Na sieh mal einer an“, kam da eine nun bekannte und geächtete Stimme. Sie gehörte dem Soldaten mit dem langen Gesicht und an dem hässlichen Lachen, das auf seine Worte folgte, konnte Anya erkennen, dass er nicht alleine war. Der ältere, etwas dicklichere Soldat war auch dabei. Urplötzlich wurde sich Anya ihrer Gefahr bewusst, doch bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, waren die beiden schon zu beiden Seiten neben ihr aufgetaucht.

„Wenn das mal nicht die Übersetzerin ist.“

„Was machst du denn noch so spät hier draußen? Es ist doch schon Sperrstunde!“

„Vielleicht hat sie ja ein paar Dienste mit diesem hübschen Mund geleistet?“

Dreckiges Lachen kam von beiden Männern und Anya versuchte sich zu entwinden, doch sie wurde hart an den Armen gepackt und in eine kaum beleuchtete Seitengasse gezerrt.

„Lasst eure Finger von mir!“, fauchte sie, als sie gegen eine Mauer gestoßen wurde und erntete dafür einen Schlag ins Gesicht, doch drang der Schmerz kaum durch die panische Angst hindurch, die sie packte, als sie die lüsternen Blicke der Männer sah.

Der mit dem langen Gesicht packte ihre Arme und verdrehte sie ihr hinter den Rücken, sodass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, als der Dickere mit groben Händen gierig nach ihrer Brust grabschte. Anya schüttelte sich, warf den Kopf nach hinten, um dem Mann hinter ihr einen Schlag gegen den Kopf zu verpassen und trat um sich, doch half es nichts.

Da sah Anya etwas über die Schulter des Dickeren. Ein Gesicht schwebte dort in der Dunkelheit, das so schauerlich in Rage verzerrt war, dass Anya vor Schreck erstarrte. Hätten die beiden Männer mehr als nur ihrem Rumpf und der störenden Kleidung Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, hätten sie sich vielleicht zur Wehr setzen können, doch nun wurden sie aus heiterem Himmel überrascht.

Ein Messer schlich sich an die Kehle des Dickeren, während sich ein Pistolenlauf über seine Schulter schob, um auf den jungen Soldat mit dem langen Gesicht zu zielen. Beide Männer erstarrten und erbleichten augenblicklich.

„So“, sagte die tiefe Stimme ganz ruhig. „Jetzt nehmen sie mal ihre Finger wieder zu sich und treten einen Schritt zurück.“

Die beiden Soldaten folgten dem Befehl ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. In dem Dämmerlicht schien ihnen sehr bald klar zu werden, wer ihnen mit gezücktem Messer und Pistole gegenüberstand und versuchten nicht, sich zu wehren.

„Auf die Knie“, befahl Nick, die Kinnmuskeln unter dem Bart angespannt und die blauen Agen eisig kalt. Bolzengerade stand er da, die Waffen fest in den Händen und eine tödliche Gefahr ausstrahlend, die voll und ganz auf die beiden Soldaten gerichtet war. Anya schritt schnell ein paar Schritte von ihnen weg, um neben Nick zu stehen. Ihre Hände und Knie zitterten, doch stand sie so aufrecht wie nur möglich.

Die Soldaten zögerten einen Moment ehe sie diesem Befehl folgten.

„Hände und Gesicht auf den Boden“, knurrte Nick und es klang wie ein wütender Löwe. Diesmal wagten es die Soldaten nicht zu zögern und pressten sich vor ihnen in den Staub.

„Und jetzt ist eine Entschuldigung angesagt.“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann murmelten die beiden Soldaten eine halbherzige Entschuldigung und Nick wandte sich an Anya.

„Nehmen Sie die Entschuldigung an?“, fragte er und Anya nickte stumm. Ein weiteres Mal hatte Nick sie vor diesen Widerlingen gerettet. Da grinste Nick plötzlich, dass es Anya einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, denn es war ein blutrünstiges, mordlüsternes Grinsen.

„Aufstehen, meine Herren.“

Die Soldaten taten wie geheißen.

„Und jetzt rennt!“, zischte Nick und grinste ihnen hinterher, wie sie Hals über Kopf flohen. Er hob die Pistole, zielte einen Moment lang und ließ dann die Waffe wieder sinken.

Als er sich wieder zu Anya umdrehte, war die Mordlust verschwunden und er machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf sie zu ehe er sich der Waffen in seinen Händen erinnerte und sie verschwinden ließ, um ein Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche seiner Uniform zu ziehen und es Anya anzubieten, welche nun, ohne es zu bemerken, begonnen hatte zu weinen. Mit einem zittrigen Lächeln nahm sie es an, wischte die Tränen weg und schnäuzte kräftig.

Nick stand ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Sind Sie verletzt?“, fragte er nach ein paar Augenblicken. Anya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie begleite?“

Anya sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. Was nun geschehen sollte, hatte sie nicht bedacht und eine Wahl zu bekommen hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ich muss zur Baracke zurück, es ist schon spät“, meinte sie und Nick nickte.

„Soll ich Sie begleite oder möchten Sie alleine gehen?“, fragte er nochmals.

„Es wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mich zu begleiten“, entschied Anya, obwohl ihr noch immer die Angst in den Knochen saß. Nicht nur von der Vergewaltigung die sie erfahren hätte, wenn Nick nicht aufgetaucht wäre, sondern auch von dem Retter selbst, dessen mordlüsterne Visage aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war. Wie sehr sie diesem Mann trauen konnte, wusste sie nicht.

Nick lächelte sanft, beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig in einer Art demütigen Zustimmung und sie begannen schlendernd den Weg zur Baracke.

„Ihr Taschentuch!“, fiel da Anya ein.

„Ich werde es waschen und Ihnen so bald wie möglich zurückgeben“, versprach sie, aber Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalten Sie es, ich brauche es nicht.“

Mit einem dankenden Nicken stopfte Anya das schmutzige Taschentuch in ihre Jackentasche und wunderte sich über den Mann an ihrer Seite.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie es immer sind, der mich vor diesen Widerlingen bewahrt?“, fragte sie, als die Neugier zu groß wurde. Nick sah ein verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich muss gestehen, mein Fräulein, ich habe ein Auge auf Sie behalten“, meinte er „Mir war in der Schreibstube bewusst geworden, dass dieser Mann Sie belästigt hat und deshalb habe ich mir diese zugegebenermaßen unsittliche Freiheit genommen.“

Anya lächelte darauf. Auch wenn das Wissen, beobachtet worden zu sein, Unwohlsein auslöste, war sie doch froh, dass er unbemerkt auf sie aufgepasst und im entscheidenden Moment eingegriffen hatte.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich nicht geschossen?“, fragte sie weiter und Nick schien erstaunt über die Frage, jedoch auch froh darüber, nicht mehr über sein wachendes Auge auf ihr sprechen zu müssen.

„Es hätte nur Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Ich hoffe die Todesangst hat diesen Beiden gelehrt, ihre Finger bei sich zu behalten.“

Anya nickte und verlangsamte ihren Schritt, da sie an der Baracke ankamen. Der Wachposten davor hielt sie auf.

„Was macht eine Gefangene so spät noch draußen?“, fragte er zackig.

„Eine Übersetzungsarbeit hat etwas länger gedauert, sie ist von Herrn Standartenführer Jäger entschuldigt“, gab Nick ebenso zackig zurück und der Wachposten nahm die Entschuldigung mit einem Nicken an, ehe er den Schlüssel zur Tür hervorkramte und die Tür aufsperrte.

Bevor sie eintrat, drehte sich Anya noch einmal zu Nick um.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt“, meinte sie.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe getan was jedermann tun sollte“, gab Nick zurück, aber Anya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte mich trotzdem bedanken, Herr Nick.“

„Jäger“, kam da die berichtigende Antwort „Ich heiße Jäger.“

Anya starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an als sie verstand, woher sie diese blauen Augen kannte, dann schluckte sie und nickte kurz.

„Gute Nacht, Herr Jäger, und Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“

„Gute Nacht, Fräulein Yartseva.“

Mit diesen Worten und einer leichten Verbeugung entfernte sich Nick Jäger, während Anya mit einem Kopf voll schwirrender Gedanken in die Baracke trat und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
